


Puppies and Angels

by its_mike_kapufty



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Caring Link, Dogs, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty
Summary: Rhett and Link take Barbara and Jade trick-or-treating, and Link is unusually well-prepared.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Puppies and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> For the one-word prompt "angel."

“I still don’t get this,” Rhett confessed into the phone on the counter. He secured the horns headband on in the mirror, tilting them this way and that until they were even. “This _entire neighborhood_ we’re going to is participating in ‘Tricks for Treats?’”

“What’s so hard to understand?” laughed Link, his crackling voice filling Rhett’s bathroom. “It’s the same as Trick or Treating, but instead of candy, we collect items for the Humane Society door to door. Each dog trick earns a small treat–a toy, or a wet pad, or a bone. And then everyone donates everything to the shelter afterwards.”

“How do they keep people from visiting and just taking advantage of free dog goodies? Runnin’ off with ‘em?”

“Just gotta trust folks, Rhett. It’s charity. For a good cause. People aren’t typically that greedy.”

Rhett took a stick of thick black charcoal to his lids, smudging it liberally above and beneath to darken his eye sockets and leave his bright green eyes peering out. “Some online videos I’ve seen of parents trick-or-treating with their kids says otherwise.” 

Link snorted, giving up the point. “Hey, it’s almost time. How’s Barbara look? Her costume good to go?”

Rhett finished his eye makeup and glanced down to the tile, where Barbara was lying patiently in an outfit not too different from Rhett’s: little horns near her ears on a hood, exaggerated cloth claws flaring red against the floor, and a little spiky tail strapped to her own that curled up onto her back. 

“Looks like a li’l demon,” smiled Rhett fondly.

“Perfect. We’ll meet you there in twenty, okay?”

* * *

It wasn’t hard to spot the pair when Rhett parked on the designated outskirts of the subdivision and let himself and his pup out of the car. 

Jade caught his eye first; the pooch was stock-still, watching other dog owners head further in with their Tricks for Treats branded bags and leashed companions. She was donned in a tiny white robe cinched about her middle, a halo on a wire that Link had secured to her collar, and a floppy pair of cloth wings that hung from her withers. Link was turned away as well, staring along with her.

“Cute angel,” Rhett commented as he closed in, pointing at her as Link spun.

The man was fitted with a long robe and flowing white beard, movie quality and glued to his face with no strap to show. He looked every ounce the beloved goofball Rhett had known since first grade. 

When Link laid eyes on Rhett’s skin-tight red suit, pitchfork, dangling tail, and black fingernails, he burst into laughter, leaning back into it. “Look at you! Oh my gosh. I should say the same about Barbara: cute devil.”

“ _I’m_ the devil. She’s the demon. C’mon _God,”_ Rhett teased, elbowing him. “You’re supposed to know all.”

“Still feel kinda bad,” Link mumbled, looking down at his costume. “Hope I don’t offend anyone.”

“Aw, no one’s gonna think twice about it. Just pretend you’re in a play or something.” Rhett motioned down the street leading to their destination. “You ready? Should be fun.”

“Yeah.” Link nodded, then hesitated. “Oh, wait! I forgot!” He handed Rhett Jade’s lead and jogged back to his car, opened the passenger door, and ducked in to get something. When he returned, he handed the sizable instant heat pack to Rhett. “Here.”

Rhett pulled a face. “What’s this for?”

“We’re gonna be walking a lot, and it’s pretty cold. I was worried your back would start bothering you. If it does, we’ll just activate that and stick it on under your costume real quick. It’s got a zipper in the back, right?” Link beamed at Rhett and gave him a soft clap on the arm.

Unable to stop glancing between Link and his small gift, Rhett swallowed and flashed him a smile. “Yeah. You… you really thought of everything. Thanks.”

The four of them began their trek into the neighborhood, and with warm cheeks, Rhett couldn’t help thinking about the real angel in the group.


End file.
